


Pipes

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian talk about plumbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipes

"The toilet is clogged again." Ian said coming into the livingroom and throwing himself down on the couch.

"Wasn’t me this time." Mickey didn’t even look away from the video game he was playing.

"But it’s the third time in a month. I think there’s something else wrong."

"Soo…?" Mickey grunted as he continued to manipulate the player on the screen, clicking away at the buttons.

"So, I’m going to call a plumber." Ian turned his attention to the game and pointed to an enemy Mickey had missed. "There."

"Uh huh," Mickey shot his opponent in the head and laughed as the screen was splattered with blood and brain. He put the controller down and picked up his beer, taking a swig. "Which one you going to call?"

Ian thought for a moment even though he knew which one. “I don’t know…” He lied.

"Bullshit. You know you’re going to call the one with the big arms and the plumber’s crack you actually _want_ to see,” Mickey teased.

Ian frowned, “No…,” but he couldn’t keep the smile from his face, “…he does have a nice butt, though.”

Mickey shook his head and chuckled. “You really are an ass man.”

"What gave it away?" Ian said sarcastically.

"You know, I’m starting to think you’re wrecking our plumbing on purpose."

Ian cocked his head to the side and gave the other man a look. “Right, because it couldn’t possibly be the shitty apartment we live in having shitty pipes.”

Mickey shrugged. “I don’t know what to believe anymore. Am I going to have to stay home from work to watch you while you watch him?”

Ian came over and sat down next to Mickey, stealing the beer from his hand. “Shut up. I can look if I want,” he took a drink and handed it back, “…I didn’t hear you complaining about the electrician. And he only came into our room to get to some wires for the neighbors.”

Mickey took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag and passed it to Ian. “He had a cool tattoo. I wanted to know who his guy was.”

"Yeah, right. When have you ever been into douchey tribal tattoos, Mick?" Ian inhaled then blew the smoke out his nose, raising an eyebrow at Mickey.

Mickey waved his hand. “Whatever. It suit him.”

Ian laughed harshly. “ _It suit him_? More like you just wanted an excuse to see the other one on his chest.”

Mickey snatched the cigarette back. “Fuck you. I can look if I want, too.”

Ian scoffed. “More like ogle.”

"How about I give you two black eyes so can’t look at nothin’, huh?"  
 Mickey said, getting defensive. He ashed out the cig, still staring Ian down.

Ian looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

Mickey couldn’t resist. He rolled his eyes.

"Shit, call him if you want, but you’re gonna have to give him a blowjob as payment anyway. We barely made rent this month."

Ian made a face like he might actually be considering doing just that, then slid off the couch and got between Mickey’s legs.

"I’m more interested in your pipe, Mick." He grinned as he unzipped Mickey’s pants.

Mickey watched as Ian lowered his head, sliding his hand into his hair. “Careful. Might spring a leak.”

Ian smiled around him.


End file.
